Damn Creature of Light
by ShauHAZL
Summary: We all know how Sunako and Kyouhei get into the cutest and most awkwardest situations ever. Sucks to be them but more fun for us! Kyouhei x Sunako K for small amounts of swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We all know how Sunako and Kyouhei get into the cutest and most awkwardest situations ever. This is a just a fan story about how I think their story should go while we wait for the next chapter of the manga. I warn you in advance, I might suck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters, just the plot.

**DAMN CREATURE OF LIGHT**

Takano Kyouhei paced up and down the corridor impatiently in front of Nakahara Sunako's room mumbling curses under his breath. Anyone who looked at him could tell straight away that he was annoyed. Okay, annoyed was an understatement, Kyouhei was pissed. Not only was he wasting his precious weekend for Sunako, he also had to convince that creepy girl to come out of her beloved sanctuary to hang out with him. An impossible task, because when Sunako locks herself in that scary room, she doesn't come out for days at a time.

When dealing with Sunako there are a few ground rules. One, enter the room at your own risk, two, never ever touch Hiroshi without her permission and three, keep all bright, light and shining things/creatures away from her if you don't want to die or get a ridiculous amount of blood on you. If you stick by these simple rules, you could sleep easily at night. Unfortunately this was not the case for Takano Kyouhei as he did whatever the hell he wanted when he wanted, even if there's a psycho girl living under the same roof as him.

That's probably why his other housemates thought he was the best person to handle her. That and the fact they seemed perfect for each other even though they argued all the time.

It was the second year since Sunako had first moved in with them and today is _the_ anniversary. This night exactly two years ago, Sunako began her blood, gore and darkness addiction because of the rejection of her first love. This is how the bet all started.

"_It's just one weekend out of the whole year Kyouhei!" Takenaga explained hurriedly. "Can't you see she's not herself at the moment?" Ranmaru and Yuki hid behind Takenaga when they broke the news to him. "Look, all you've got to do is make sure she's not alone on the weekend and keep her mind off of the 'bastard'." After hearing this Kyouhei shook his head and glared at his roommate, but it had no effect on Takenaga. _

"_Sunako's a strong chick, she doesn't need me to watch over her!" Kyouhei argued back. "Plus the fact she might kill me while you're gone!"_

"_Don't be silly Takano, Sunako-chan may be scary but she wouldn't kill you." Yuki said while poking his head out from behind Takenaga. _

_Kyouhei sat down facing the three guys, grumbling something along the lines of, "Wanna bet?"_

_Ranmaru's ears pricked up at the word 'bet' and he jumped into the conversation excitedly. "Actually, that's not a bad idea Kyouhei..."_

"_Eh?" _

_Kyouhei looked confused and waited for Ranmaru to give more details on his crazy idea._

"_Even though I think you have the advantage on this bet," Ranmaru continued, "I'll still take the risk because you never know what Sunako-chan might do."_

_Takenaga, Yuki and a very aggravated Kyouhei just stared dumbfounded at the red head._

"_Bet?"_

"_Advantage?"_

"_Sunako-chan?" _

_He ignored them, "Okay, here's the deal Kyouhei, if you be nice to Sunako-chan in her time of need as a favour to us", Ranmaru explained while pointing to Yuki, Takenaga and himself, "I personally guarantee that she won't try to hurt you."_

_Kyouhei raised one of his perfect eye brows as and asked, "Why the hell would I do that for you guys?"_

_Ranmaru raised one hand to silence him, "Now here's the twist, if she does hurt you in any way we will take care of your share of the rent for two months!"_

_Kyouhei sat up straighter in his chair looking completely interested in this bet, but Takenaga and Yuki looked mortified at the possibility of losing the all their money._

_Yuki butted in initially, "Wait Ranmaru, we haven't agreed to anything yet!"_

"_Yuki's right," Takenaga said quickly after, "though, I'm a little interested in this advantage that Kyouhei has?"_

_Ranmaru put his hand to his chin as to think "Oh yea," he exclaimed when he remembered, "Sunako-chan seems to treat Kyouhei differently to the rest of us, it's the start of a young maiden in love!"_

_This random comment caused Kyouhei to blush lightly. He stood up quickly tried to cover it by being angry, "OI, how is that an advantage to me?!" he yelled._

_Takenaga understood immediately, "Ah I see... that means Sunako-chan will be less likely to hurt him."_

"_Cheh, whatever..." Kyouhei turned his face away from the others._

_The others smiled knowingly and nodded at each other while he was looking away. Yuki suggested a new bet. "Alright then, since we all have something on this weekend and Takano's the only one staying home, his job is to be with Sunako-chan until she feels better!" _

"_And if she hurts you at all then we pay your rent!" Takenaga continued before Kyouhei agreed, "But to make it fairer for us, we decided that if you do _anything_ to Sunako-chan then you pay our rent!"_

"_What do you mean? I don't beat up girls!" Kyouhei yelled angrily at his friends for even suggesting that he would._

"_Ah Kyouhei, Kyouhei, Kyouhei, we didn't mean violence," Ranmaru grinned slyly at the oblivious teenager, "our _anything _means love!"_

_Kyouhei just stared at the three of them with his mouth wide open while they smiled at him. He turned his back to them as he quickly thought about the very tempting bet. Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru were giving each other thumbs up._

"_So do we have a deal, Kyouhei?" the three asked._

_Kyouhei turned around with an arrogant smile. "What? Hang out with Sunako and not do perverted stuff to her?"_

_They nodded excitedly and Kyouhei grinned wider._

"_This'll be easy. You guys got yourself a deal." He said while shaking his housemate's hands. _

Remembering the deal, Kyouhei stopped pacing and ran to Sunako's door and violently banged his fist against it several times. When no answer came he slid down the wall in a crouching position beside her door and leant his head against the wall. _I don't know what those guys are thinking; she wants to kill me the most and they expect me to be with her, _he thought,_ there's no way she's coming out of there. _Kyouhei sighed softly after cooling down.

Meanwhile Sunako was hiding in the darkest corner of her room wrapped up in her favourite black clock. She had been in that position for at least forty-five minutes, well at least since Kyouhei was out there waiting for her. She heard him start beating against the door and not taking her eyes of it she backed away closer towards her 'safe' corner and started hissing. _Damn creature of the light. He's going to break my door and then I'll never keep the light out of my room! I better stop him..._ Sunako stood up, securely tightened the clock around her and cautiously walked towards the door.

She was a few feet away when the loud slamming stopped abruptly. _Huh? He stopped? _Just to be sure, Sunako continued to the door and placed her ear alongside it listening carefully. She heard nothing. She waited a little longer and then she heard a small voice murmur, "Fine, I give up, I won't bother you anymore, just come out and make dinner," And after a few moments in his angelic voice he added a quick 'Please'.

Sunako's eyes widened in surprise after hearing Kyouhei speak gently to her. It was almost as if he thought she had feelings. She knew that it was too dangerous for her to be around Kyouhei and she knew that she would definitely melt in his bright presence. But when he quietly mumbled the word please, Sunako found her defence slowly crumbling. _I must be getting weak against this creature of light. When he says it like that, I don't have it in me to say no. _

Knowing that she would probably regret it later, she started to open her door.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She's making my life a living a nightmare and _I'm_ the one being nice to her? Oh yeah, the bet... _He was interrupted mid thought when he heard a squeaking sound. Kyouhei turned his head towards the sound and saw that Sunako's door was opened only an inch. He smiled slightly as little by little the raven haired teenager opened the door. Sunako stuck her head through looking around for any signs of the bright creature.

Kyouhei sat silently behind her and watched as she came out of her sanctuary in chibi form looking for him. She couldn't see him anywhere in sight, so she turned around to walk towards the kitchen. While turning around, Sunako tripped over Kyouhei's long legs, smacking her face hard on the floor.

Kyouhei rolled on the floor laughing so hard when he saw her trip over. After a few seconds when Sunako didn't get up, Kyouhei stopped laughing and shook her gently.

"Oi, Nakahara Sunako, come on get up."

Kyouhei started panicking when she still didn't reply. He carefully turned her now normal body over and saw that she was unconscious and her lip was bleeding. _Ah shit what should I do?! _Kyouhei picked her up tenderly and carried her towards the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Sunako stirred and groaned grabbing a handful of Kyouhei's shirt tightly. Looking down at her she really did seem to be differently lately. Her hair soft and shiny, her skin smooth and bright, compared to the blood running down her small lips, and her beautiful long eye lashes that Kyouhei suddenly wished he paid more attention to.

He shook himself out of his gaze and tried to concentrate on Sunako's injuries. He placed her softly on the couch and ran into the kitchen to find the first aid kit. _Where does that woman keep that thing? Ah bad Kyouhei, she's not a woman. Remember the bet._ After moving a few pots and pans he found it under the sink. Undoing the latches with fumbling hands he shuffled through the contents and found antiseptic and a sealing cream which he assumed, with the little amount of first aid training he had, would be enough.

He ran back to Sunako and ripped open the antiseptic wipes, carefully moving them towards her lips. Kyouhei became very uncomfortable the closer he got to her but he held his breath and continued. As soon as the wipes made contact to her lips Sunako flinched and Kyouhei moved his arm back so far that he fell backward. _It's just Sunako; you've cleaned her up before, no reason to be acting weird._

He picked himself up and went back to work on her wounds. While applying the sealing cream with his finger, Sunako moved and opened her eyes mumbling about how bright it was in her room. When her eyes finally focused in front of her and she saw Kyouhei bending over her body with his hands near her mouth, she smiled and closed her eyes again.

Kyouhei let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding onto but as soon as he did, Sunako jumped back up and stared back him, anger and confusion written all in her violet eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Creature of the Light?!" She shrieked getting ready to throw a punch.

"Ah calm down." Kyouhei answer quickly before he got a black eye. "First of all you just screamed like a girl," she pulled her arm back further threatening to punch him again. "Okay okay, you tripped over my legs in the corridor and passed out! I'm just fixing you up seeing as it was probably all my fault."

Sunako looked at him sceptically but lower her, fist flinching a little as she touched her forehead with her other hand.

"Ouch, that really hurts."

Kyouhei had a pained look over his face when he watched her gingerly rub her forehead. Guilt washed over him so he stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Sunako watched him leave silently. _He looks upset about something. _She thought. He returned shortly after with an ice-pack in his hand. Kyouhei pushed it towards her.

"Here it's an ice-pack for your head." He explained without looking at her. Sunako took it hesitantly and said a quick 'thanks'.

Kyouhei just nodded quickly. "Don't mention it."

A/N: So I'm leaving it on a happy-ish note but there's definitely more to come if you like it. I have a massive storyline planned. I know wallflower isn't that popular even though I don't know why so I'm trying my best! R & R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! One chapter of Wallflower beats my other fic which has like 4 chapters. Ehehe I'm so happy!! I love my reviewers; you must get sick of me saying this but THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I like to reply to everyone as a side note.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Two**

Sunako winced as she placed the cold ice-pack to her newly bruised forehead and looked over at Kyouhei. He appeared to be having a weird argument with himself while he cleaned up picking up the first aid kit; he sulkily walked back into the kitchen.

Kyouhei lazily threw the first aid kit back in the cupboard and slammed the door. He stood back up leaning on the bench and stared frustratingly at the door.

_Why was I acting so strange around her? Must have eaten some bad shrimp... _

The guys were definitely right because even he noticed the change. Sunako wasn't herself, even if she didn't look it. He helped her out and she looked directly at his face a couple times, but there was no nosebleed. Usually Sunako would go into her one of her weird states and isolate herself straight away. When that happens, she would always come back out to make dinner, but Kyouhei still worried about her even if he didn't show it.

What could she possibly be doing in there by herself? Something unladylike of course but it didn't help the fact Sunako was slipping further and further away from reality.

Kyouhei broke his train of thought when he remembered leaving Sunako alone in the lounge. If she got the chance, she would probably head back to her room to get away from him. It took him over an hour to convince Sunako to leave her room and he wasn't going to let her waste all his efforts by going back in, especially with free rent on the line.

Kyouhei started walking back when he noticed two cardboard tickets and a small folded piece of paper on the corner of the bench. It was two admit ones to a hiking range and a note addressed to him from Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki. Kyouhei rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his housemates. What if Sunako came to the kitchen before him and found this? Kyouhei pushed away those thoughts quickly and read the letter.

**Kyouhei,**

**Try to get Sunako-chan out of her room and outside for some fresh air. **

**One of Ranmaru's 'kittens' said there was a great hiking trail in these mountains so she gave him some free tickets. We all know she used to love going out camping with her father when she was younger so maybe she might enjoy this. Have fun but don't forget our little bet. Be nice to Sunako-chan, but not **_**too**_** nice!**

**Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki **

Kyouhei frowned at the letter. He hadn't really planned to do anything with Sunako except stay home and watch gory DVDs with her. It seemed like the most logical thing to do seeing as they drew too much attention to themselves when they went out in public together. Let's face it; you don't exactly see an extremely good-looking guy walking around with a scary girl every day.

He sighed and ruffled his blonde hair. The mountains wouldn't be so bad. It would be a great place to get away from his fan girls and it would be a good chance to get some fresh air. Plus if Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru were right, it would mean Sunako would have a fun time and forget about the guy who called her 'ugly'.

The only obstacle now is getting Sunako to agree to come which would probably be very difficult seeing as he knocked her out before.

Kyouhei hastily stashed the letter and the tickets in his pocket and headed towards the door.

_Here goes nothing then._

He walked back into the lounge room only to find Sunako missing from the couch where he left her. He looked up and saw the back of her black hair whip around the corner. A sense of dread came across Kyouhei as he realised where she was heading to. Back to her sanctuary.

There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he sprinted out the lounge room in the opposite direction. If he was fast enough he could cut her off before she got there.

Sunako glared behind her. She heard Kyouhei barge through the kitchen door and she knew he was definitely coming to stop her, so she quickened her pace trying desperately to return to her room.

After her initial shock of being injured, Sunako realised the only reason she was hurt in the first place was because of him. All of her concern for him quickly changed to anger and embarrassment. It was _his_ fault that she left her sanctuary, it was _his_ fault for hiding from her and it was _his_ legs that she tripped over.

_He just wanted to tease me... I must not be fooled by the bright creature again._

Sunako tried to ignore the pain screaming at her telling her to rest but it was extremely hard when you're running around. She realised that she got up too quickly so all the blood rushed to her head. Her eyes were blurring and everything was making her feel dizzy. It took all of her concentration and energy not fall over. She held onto the wall weakly and used her hands to shakily move around the corner.

She could see the door. It was only a few feet away, all she had to do is get inside before the bright creature stopped her. Sunako's feet dragged heavily along the carpet as she walked faster towards her door. She stopped clumsily in front of it.

Using the last of her strength, she reached for the door handle and grasped it weakly. Leaning against it, she stopped for a break, puffing lightly. She was completely exhausted from the journey over but nothing could make her feel happier then she did at this very moment.

Smiling in triumph, she twisted the door handle.

All of a sudden, a strong arm came from behind her and tightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from entering.

"Not so fast, Nakahara Sunako," he breathed.

Sunako froze when she heard that deep voice come from behind her.

Kyouhei was standing directly behind her, his perfectly toned body pressed up tightly against her back, his breathing heavy. Sunako could feel his warm breath travelling down her neck from his closeness. His whole body was rising up and down from panting so hard, but his hand remained where it was: firmly holding her wrist.

"Damn creature of light," Sunako muttered angrily before falling back into his chest. Kyouhei caught her with ease and looked down in shock at her.

"What the-" Kyouhei started, but Sunako cut him off.

"I'm fine, just let me stand up," she stated in a bored tone, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Kyouhei agreed without complaint. He placed his hands under Sunako's arms and gently lifted her onto her feet. His eyes softened when he felt he small body tremble slightly as he held her upright. If Kyouhei didn't know any better, he would have thought she was a girl. Sunako looked so tiny and fragile under his grasp.

_Why doesn't Sunako think she's beautiful? Anyone with eyes can see that she's not even close to being ugly._ _Sure, she's a little rough on the edges but she really is a woman._

"You can let go now," Sunako mumbled, trying to ignore the fact Kyouhei's warm hands were making her melt.

Kyouhei snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Sunako's voice and looked down at his hands on Sunako's arms.

"Ah, err... sorry." As soon as he realised what he was doing, he removed his hands and backed away like she had some kind of disease. Why did he even chase after her in the first place? He couldn't even remember now. But his body was sending warning signals out all over the place and it was starting to freak him out.

_You idiot! The bet!! You better get away from her before you do something stupid._

Kyouhei wanted some air so he turned around to leave. After three steps he heard a loud thud and found Sunako face down on the floor in the middle of her room. The mere sight of her crawling desperately across the floor to her bed like a turtle almost made Kyouhei laugh but he held it in.

Smirking as he lent against the door frame, Kyouhei asked, "Need a hand?"

Sunako began sweating when she heard his voice. He already got way too close to her twice today. She made a promise to not let him near her.

"No!" she shouted angrily, "Stay away from me!"

But like everything Sunako says, Kyouhei doesn't listen at all. She saw his feet move past her and go towards her bed. He sat carelessly on it watching her move slowly, inch by inch closer to him.

"Come on, you're hopeless," Kyouhei said, smiling smugly down at her.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, Sunako looked fiercely at Kyouhei and said,

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

Kyouhei's eyes widened and he immediately stopped smirking. Ashamed, he turned his face away from her.

Sunako ducked her head back down and ignored her guilty conscience by continuing her struggle towards the bed.

After a few minutes, Kyouhei unexpectedly stood up and looked straight in front of him with an emotionless face. He walked slowly over to Sunako, still looking anywhere but at her, and as carefully as he could, wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing, bright creature?" Sunako spluttered, "I said-"

"Shut up." He muttered cutting Sunako completely off when lifted her off the ground. She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it when she saw him avoiding one of her 'are you insane?' looks. He still didn't look at her even when he placed her softly down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Kyouhei walked out the room without a second glance and quietly shut the door.

Sunako stared at her ceiling once he left. The painful throbbing of her head had subsided slightly when she rested her head on the soft pillow. As an additional bonus she was back in the darkness and with her best friend Hirosh-kun. She was in a place where she can be with everything she loves so much, but it didn't feel right. Something was bugging her.

The radiant creature.

He was acting so strange before he left her. Sunako could tell that she hurt him with that last comment, but he never reacted like this before. Usually, he only gets upset when they fight or he hasn't eaten in a while. But by then he gets revenge by being extra bright giving her a nosebleed. So why wasn't he acting himself?

Sunako turned her head and faced Hiroshi. "What do you think, Hirosh-kun?" she asked.

After a few moments she replied to the doll, "You're right, why am I thinking of the creature of light."

Sunako started a new conversation about vampires, when the door opened. Kyouhei walked in with a cup of instant noodles in each hand and placed them on her bedside table. Sunako watched him suspiciously as he wandered around her sanctuary looking for a chair. He found one at her desk and carried it over, positioning it a good six feet away from Sunako's bed.

Kyouhei kept his face hidden when he returned to her side. Picking up the larger serving of noodles, he held in front of her confused face.

"I'm sorry... for before," he said quietly.

Sunako accept the food when she finally figured out that he wasn't looking at her on purpose. It was his way of apologising to her.

"I know," Sunako replied. Something as simple as that is all she needed to say.

Kyouhei started to turn his head excitedly to face her but stopped. He still looked away from her but he couldn't hide the smile that was on his lips. He grabbed the left over cup of noodles and sat in the chair away from Sunako and ate in silence.

A/N: wow got this out pretty fast. Hopefully I'll see you guys again soon! (love my regulars)

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm officially angry at myself for not posting a chapter soon but here it is. Please don't stop reading because i'm slow.. thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews that finally got my butt back into gear!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Three**

Sunako happily munched on her noodles savouring the taste.

_How did Kyouhei pick her favourite flavour? Lucky guess maybe_.

Sunako pushed that thought aside when she realised how hungry she actually was. Well who wouldn't be when they hadn't eaten since breakfast? It's all because of a certain _someone _that she almost starved to death and hadn't eaten any food.

Kyouhei had been waiting outside her room since before lunch and having a bright creature there was reason enough not to leave her sanctuary. So, Sunako stayed in her room and missed lunch. But, when she finally did leave her room, she ended up flat on her face her face and knocked out!

Talk about a crappy day.

Sunako's stomach thanked her gratefully as she swallowed the last of her dinner. If Kyouhei didn't give her the larger serving, she'd probably still be hungry. She silently thanked him again and put the empty cup on her table, feeling completely revived. Her thoughts then drifted back to bight creature across the room from her.

Kyouhei was already finished and was now looking at her huge collection of horror and gore movies.

_He probably finished it all in one mouthful. The big idiot is gonna choke on his food one day. _Sunako thought mockingly. She stopped picturing Kyouhei's death in her mind and saw him pull out one of her DVDs.

Sunako watched him very closely. If he thought he could steal some of her movies while she was injured, he had another thing coming to him. She could totally take him out, even if she was in this weak state.

After a few minutes, she realised he was only looking, and relaxed slightly but still kept a close eye on him. While she watched him, Sunako noticed there was definitely something different about him.

When she looked over at him she wasn't squinting, which meant for some reason, he wasn't bright. An un-bright Kyouhei is completely unnatural. Alarm bells and emergency signals started going off like crazy in Sunako's head when she started thinking the worst.

_Oh no! Am I becoming used to him? It can't be. He is a creature of light and I am a creature of darkness, there is no way I could look at him without melting! That's the way it's always been and it must never change._

After a few deep breathes, Sunako calmed herself down and started to think clearly. _Maybe I'm just tired or I've got a weird illness or something. Yeah that's got to be it. I mean it's not like I'm becoming a creature of the light. _

Kyouhei was still searching around Sunako's collection and seemed like he had no plan to leave her sanctuary anytime soon.

Sunako continued to stare at Kyouhei, rubbing her eyes every so often, as if almost willing them to see him brightly again. Nothing changed. Kyouhei still remained his dull and unlighted self.

Sunako crossed her arms moodily, huffing loudly.

_Wait a minute... dull? Since when has Kyouhei Takano ever been dull?_

Kyouhei turned around holding two of Sunako's favourite movies and found her looking directly at him. When he saw Sunako's violet eyes looking straight at him, he immediately faced the opposite direction blushing lightly. His heart started beating like crazy and he didn't understand why. She was only looking at him. It's something he's sure she's done plenty of times before, but why was it affecting him so much now?

_It took me by surprise that's all. I wasn't expecting that she would look at me like that..._

"Oh I get it!" Sunako said suddenly, breaking Kyouhei's thoughts and making him jump. He turned his body half way, still keeping a distance and hiding his face from her view.

"Get what?" He asked.

"Why I'm not melting," Sunako answered excitedly, "You're dressed in all black!"

Kyouhei turned around with a shocked expression, finally looking at Sunako.

"Is that all it takes for the blood to stop? I only put this on guessing it might make you feel more comfortable when I'm around you," Kyouhei stated, amazed that his idea actually had worked, "If I had known that it was that easy, I would have worn black ages ago!"

They looked back at each other smiling widely. But once the moment passed, Kyouhei turned serious and started moving closer to her.

Sunako's smile faded when she saw him coming towards her. Even if she wasn't melting, she didn't particularly want him coming close to her. Kyouhei made her feel weird inside, something that none of the other bright creatures did and she wasn't sure she liked it.

As Kyouhei walked towards her, Sunako decided to take this once in a lifetime chance to look at him properly. She knew she was breaking some kind of 'darkness' rule and that somehow the world would find a way to punish her but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. It was like he was some kind of magnet and she was surprisingly, very captivated by him.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes that were staring at her carefully. It felt like they were the only thing keeping her alive and she would disappear if he looked at anything but her. They were a beautiful dark brown complete with fragments of auburn through them. She found it hard to look away but she felt her cheeks reddening the longer she stared at them.

_So this is what he _really_ looks like._ Sunako thought._ I always thought he was just an annoying creature of the light._

Sunako's gaze then followed to Kyouhei's broad shoulders and then finally to his torso. She remembered how he easily carried her to her bed with his strong arms and how he held her gently against his chest almost an hour ago.

Sunako now realised why he was the most radiant creature of them all. Kyouhei was perfect in every way. In the midst of admiring him, Sunako suddenly felt a strong burning sensation coming from her nose.

It came so unexpectantly fast. The familiar feeling Sunako knew so well came back without warning and it hurt like hell.

He was standing about three feet away when she could no longer stand the pain. Sunako held both hands to her nose, trying to keep the blood away. Kyouhei stopped walking as soon as he saw her pained expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicking.

Kyouhei's brightness then returned. It felt like someone turned on the sun and she was standing right next to it. It burned to be near him at all. Sunako looked away from Kyouhei immediately and started sweating. While she held her nose she hesitantly moved away from him.

"T-too bright..." Sunako said, struggling to get the words out and shutting her eyes tightly to block the light out.

Kyouhei lowered his eyes, looking hurt as he realised what was wrong. She couldn't stand to have him near her. Not wanting to cause Sunako anymore trouble than he already had today, he turned away from her.

"Damn... just when I thought it could maybe work out betw-" he muttered, but stopped when he realised what he was saying out loud.

_What were you going to say to her you idiot?!? It almost sounded like you were hoping for something more than friendship! _His brain screamed at him.

Clasping her nose tighter, Sunako asked in a monotone voice, "What are you going on about?"

Kyouhei didn't answer and rubbed his hair awkwardly, walking to the other side of the room. The aching from Sunako's nose slowly disappeared and she cautiously opened one eye, to check if Kyouhei wasn't right in her face like he always did as a mean joke.

She sighed in relief; once she was certain he was nowhere near she opened her eyes completely. Sunako started to wonder why her body was acting so strange today but stopped mid-thought when she found Kyouhei standing next to her precious friends Hirosh-kun and Josephine. Sunako gasped when she saw him grab Hiroshi's arm and move it up and down.

Sunako snapped. _No one is allowed to touch Hiroshi-kun! _

Ignoring her aching head and without thinking of the consequences, she ran over and tackled Kyouhei hard to the ground.

Sunako and Kyouhei fell down with loud thump, knocking everything over as they rolled along the floor. They knocked over Josephine, an empty bowl of chips and a plastic skull, which Sunako knocked her head against. Finally, they stopped rolling after reaching they hit the wall roughly with a loud bang.

A few more items slid off Sunako's shelves and landed on top of them.

After things settled down, Kyouhei opened his eyes and found himself with one elbow through a now broken wall and Sunako against his chest. Her eyes were shut and her arms wrapped around him from the tackle before.

They were definitely in an awkward position and if someone walked into the room at that very moment, they'd probably think Kyouhei and Sunako were doing something very indecent. Kyouhei could just imagine what Ranmaru would say if he walked in and saw the trashed room and them embracing each other on the floor.

Kyouhei shuddered. Thank god they weren't home this weekend.

Kyouhei started struggling to get free of her grip but stopped when he felt Sunako snuggled closer and her arms tighten around his waist. Kyouhei's eyes softened at the sight of her small body curling up next to him, but he pulled himself together as soon as he remembered what she did to him.

She _tackled_ him! Just because he touched that stupid doll!

Kyouhei choose to deal with that later. All that mattered now was getting out of Sunako's room before she wakes up and decides to kill him.

Kyouhei tried pulling his left arm out the wall, but every time he moved a burning sensation came from his elbow. He was pretty sure it wasn't broken, but it was hurting a lot. Swearing lightly under his breath, Kyouhei left his arm for now and concentrated on the situation he was in.

"Now what?" Kyouhei asked himself and looked back at Sunako.

Still lightheaded from the fall, Sunako mumbled dumbly, "He he. Jason, Freddy, come back,"

He looked down at Sunako smiling face and sighed.

_This is so not good. I'm on top of her and I can't move. How do I get out of this one?_ Kyouhei thought. The memory of the bet came back to him. The bet he might actually lose if he stays in the position any longer. _No choice. I've gotta wake her up._

After making up his mind, Kyouhei yelled, "What the hell are you doing?! That was dangerous you idiot!"

Sure he felt like an ass by yelling at her when she got knocked around just as much as him, but it was the only way for him to ignore the way she was making him feel just by hugging him.

Sunako's forehead creased, as she heard a loud and annoying voice trying to interrupt her happy dream. She was having way too much fun to leave now.

_Take me with you Jason..._

"Nakahara Sunako, hurry up and help me already," Kyouhei said impatiently.

Freddy and Jason agreed to meet up with her another time and then disappeared with a 'poof' bringing Sunako back to reality.

When Sunako woke up, she found Kyouhei's face only a couple of inches away from hers. Still half asleep, she blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up and work out what was going on. Kyouhei just stared anxiously at Sunako, waiting for her to freak out at any second.

Sunako then saw her arms around Kyouhei. At last her mind put things together and she screamed, "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sunako released her grip on Kyouhei and hurriedly shuffled out from underneath him. Moving a safe distance away, she stopped and started rocking back and forth. She released a dark aura and started breathing hard and mumbling curses. Kyouhei lifted himself up by his other arm and watched Sunako's semi break down, laughing quietly.

That was so typical of Sunako. Kyouhei stopped laughing once he felt his arm sting again.

"Shit..." he muttered angrily, bitting his bottom lip. For a second time, Kyouhei attempted to move his arm out of the wall, but couldn't find the right angle to pull without causing too much pain.

Sunako stopped her fit and looked over at Kyouhei's arm in _her _wall_._

"Damn creature of light!" Sunako yelled. "What the hell did you do to my wall?"

Kyouhei stopped struggling and turned his attention back to Sunako, "If I remember right, you tackled me into this wall, so it's not _my_ fault."

Sunako stayed silent but then replied suddenly, "Oh yea, good point."

"I know," Kyouhei said impatiently, "Now get over here and give me a hand."

Sunako's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "I can't do that," she said, "I'll melt for sure."

Kyouhei already expected this answer from her. After all, he's lived with Sunako for a year now and knows her better than anyone else in the house. He knows exactly how to trick her into doing anything. It was a skill he that was necessary when Sunako's aunt put their rent on the line to make her act like a 'lady'. Over all the countless times Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and him needed to trick her, he became really good at it. This is definitely one of those times where it really came in handy.

Kyouhei smiled at Sunako, "Suit yourself," he said, "I'll just stay in your room for the rest of the weekend."

Sunako turned blue at what Kyouhei suggested. _Him? Stay in her beloved sanctuary for the whole weekend? No way!!_

Kyouhei acted like he couldn't care less if he stayed in her room. "Or..." he added persuasively, "You could just help me real quickly and I'll be out of your way."

Kyouhei watched Sunako's fight with herself and smirked. She really was too easy to manipulate.

Sunako carefully considered what Kyouhei was saying. Go through a few seconds of discomfort and have peaceful weekend or, not help him and have him with her 24/7 until the others return home. Well both were bad in away. But having her sanctuary to herself all weekend was too good to turn down.

After a few minutes, Sunako turned around and faced Kyouhei with her mind made up.

"Okay," she answered, "I'll help you."

A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer than the others. I try to keep it over 2,000 words but this one was a bit tricky to write i have to say. SORRY bout the cliffie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! Three new manga chapters inspired me to write more fanfiction! How funny was it when Sunako was drunk and dressed up as like a bunny or something. Little disappointed nothing happened but that's just how their relationship is...

Here's the next chapter! WOO!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Four**

Sunako looked down at the dazzling creature and gulped nervously. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them instantly.

She could feel Kyouhei's eyes watching her as she tried taking a step towards him. Sunako felt her whole body start to shake and sweat. That was definitely a bad sign. At the last minute she chickened out and put her foot back down. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Although Sunako agreed to get Kyouhei's arm out the wall, she was so damn frightened of going anywhere near him. After everything that had happened today, she had more than enough proof to know that her body reacts weird around him. Before, if she even got the slightest bit close to him, the painful nosebleeds would start. But lately, that wasn't happening. The only thing her nose did was burn and no blood would come out. It wasn't only her nosebleed that Sunako had to worry about. There was also a high chance that she might melt on the spot if she got too close to him.

Besides for the usual risk of pain and suffering, the fact that she would have to touch his godlike body scared the shit out of Sunako. What if somehow she scarred the beautiful creature with her ugly hands?

There was only two days left of the weekend and if Sunako could put up with it until then, she wouldn't have to go anywhere near him. And, once Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki returned home, Kyouhei would be out of her hair without her having to even touch him.

So, perhaps it would be better if she just let him stay in her room. She could cook a large bowl of fried shrimp, cover him with a blanket and push her TV in front of him. That way Sunako wouldn't be able to see or hear Kyouhei at all. Maybe she wouldn't even notice he was there.

That idea definitely sounded way better than what she was about to attempt.

Kyouhei, who was now a new addition to her bedroom wall, watched Sunako closely. He knew she would help out him eventually, so he just waited patiently for her to make the first move.

But, even after a few minutes, she still made no move towards him.

After lying back down on his free arm, he started questioning if he did something wrong when he tried to trick her into helping him. _She already agreed to help me so maybe she's just trying to pull herself together. But still, what's taking her so long?_ _At this rate, I'll probably have to get my arm chopped off._

"I've changed my mind," Sunako said suddenly.

Kyouhei stared at her in shock. _Changed her mind... No way..._

"WHAT?!" he spluttered as he lifted himself back up with his good arm.

"You heard me," she answered swiftly, "you can stay there for all I care."

His eyes followed Sunako as she walked around the room; cleaning her things off the ground and lifting Josephine back up next to Hiroshi. Kyouhei's jaw dropped. Does this mean his plan failed? He wasn't expecting that!

Taken aback, he thought of any excuse he could.

"But... but that means... I'll be really loud and annoying!" he stuttered, when he saw Sunako push her television across the room and position it in front of him. She ignored him and continued to organise her room in a way that Kyouhei was no longer visible.

He heard rustling but couldn't see what was going on. Quickly thinking of another excuse he yelled from behind the TV, "I... I will light up your precious darkness!"

_What the hell? It's not like she'll die if she touches me! _

Sunako strolled over to a trunk at the end of her bed. After searching through its contents, she found what she was looking for. Sunako pulled out a black sheet and held it against herself to check how wide it was. With a nod of approval, she walked around her television to where Kyouhei was.

Kyouhei saw the sheet in her hand and started to get desperate. _Is she seriously gonna cover me with that and leave me here for the next two days?! _

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" he said, trying to sound threatening but failed.

"Yep," Sunako said, unaffected by anything Kyouhei was saying.

Kyouhei was running out of excuses and time. Nothing he said was convincing enough to get Sunako to free his arm from the wall. Thinking quickly, he decided to use the only option he had left: he had to _beg_.

Sunako unfolded the sheet and threw it over his body. The sheet covered his legs first, then his upper body and then lastly his head.

"No, wait," Kyouhei said just before it covered his face. Sunako payed no attention to him and dropped the sheet over him, letting it cover up the rest of him entirely.

Sunako now felt so much better once she knew he could no longer look at her anymore. She turned around and started to walk away from his now covered body, but stopped when she heard Kyouhei quietly say,

"...It hurts,"

Sunako hesitated and looked back at the black sheet that covered Kyouhei. _Did the radiant creature just admit he was in pain? He has never shown his weakness before... _

Sunako tried to reason with her conscience. _His arm was in a wall! It's not like he was dying or something_.

Besides, Kyouhei was always so mean to her. He would always get her into trouble, make her have nosebleeds, tease her, eat her favourite green tea ice cream, and mess around with her beloved Hirosh-kun. If he did all that, why should she help him now?

Then again she knew she owed him one; he was really trying to be nice to her today. He helped her when she was hurt, he made dinner for her, and he even tried to be less bright so that he could take care of her. It wasn't really fair for her to leave him there for two days straight and go through all that pain. Even she wasn't that cruel.

"I need you Sunako, please..." he pleaded.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when Kyouhei said her first name like that. Kyouhei hardly ever called her by her name unless it was serious. He needed her _that _much? _Maybe I should help him. It's mostly my fault after all._

Sunako's guilty conscience finally won her over.

_Sorry Hiroshi-kun, Josephine, John. Tell my parents I love them. _

After saying her final goodbyes, Sunako cautiously walked back over to Kyouhei and knelt in front of him. Her hands fumbled as she gripped the edges of the black sheet. Holding her breath, Sunako lifted the sheet back over his head slowly and saw his auburn eyes staring at her.

Kyouhei looked at Sunako with amazement. She was going to help him even though she knew it would absolutely be agonizing for her? Even though she would probably have a nosebleed and pass out?

He smiled. That was something he really admired about Sunako.

He knew he could always count on her to help him no matter what. She would protect him from his fan girls, make his favourite food and they would always just have fun together. She is the only girl that got to know the real him, unlike all the others girls who just say they love him because of his face. They've been through hell and back together these past two years, but without a doubt, it's been the best time of his entire life. Without even noticing it, Sunako became his best friend and he could always rely on her. Kyouhei felt his heart skip a beat as he realised something he should have a long time ago.

Sunako was a beautiful person inside and out and he really truly cared about her.

Kyouhei dropped his head down with a reddened face, ashamed to even look at her anymore.

_No way... I can't be falling for her..._

Sunako felt at ease when Kyouhei looked away. This would make it slightly easier to free his arm when he was no longer looking at her with that strange expression. He was watching her, but then his eyes soften and he stared down at the floor. Sunako was puzzled as to what was wrong with him but decided to worry about it later.

First she had to get him out the wall without hurting him and she knew she wasn't the gentlest person when put under pressure. Sunako carefully positioned herself closer to the wall where Kyouhei's arm was stuck. Now was the tricky part. How was she supposed to leverage his arm out? She would have to use both her hands of course, but where was she supposed to put them? And then which direction should she pull?

Sunako reached out with both hands and placed them in different positions above Kyouhei's arm without actually touching him. Each time, Sunako shook her head and tried a new spot. Finally, she decided where to put her hands.

Sunako timidly reached out and put one hand on Kyouhei's wrist and the other underneath his bicep.

Kyouhei lifted his head up when he felt Sunako's cool hands against his skin. He felt her hands shake as they gripped tighter but still gently. Sunako turned to Kyouhei with determination in her eyes, "I'm not sure how much this is going to hurt, but please bear with it."

Still in shock, all Kyouhei could do was nod.

Sunako turned back to his arm and took a deep breath. She first tried pulling directly out from the wall slowly and his arm budged a little, but when she looked back at Kyouhei, she stopped immediately. His face showed nothing but pain. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he was clenching his left hand so hard, his knuckles were white.

When the pain passed, Kyouhei realised Sunako had stopped pulling his arm out. He opened his eyes and saw Sunako looking at him, concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry about me," Kyouhei muttered, "Keep trying."

Sunako shook her head at Kyouhei's stupid request. There's no way she could keep doing something that caused him that much pain! There had to be another way. Maybe she could just find an axe or a hammer or _something_ and smash the wall. She stood up.

"I'll go find something else-" Sunako started but was cut off by Kyouhei.

"No... just do it,"

Sunako looked back at Kyouhei, who once again had his eyes shut and a closed fist getting ready for the next wave of pain. She sighed and knelt down next to him again, lightly put her hands in the same position as before. This time Sunako raised Kyouhei's arm up on an angle and started pulling, more carefully this time.

Bit by bit his arm moved from its jammed place in that wall and then it slid out. She heard Kyouhei heave a sigh after it finally came free from the wall.

Sunako then lowered his arm and placed it in her lap, checking over it to see if there was anything seriously wrong with it. She gasped when she found a bluish yellow bruise near his elbow and red cuts running from the middle of his forearm to the lower part of his bicep. Sunako knew how he got the bruise but how did he get those marks?

After a few seconds, Sunako knew that _she_ caused them. The cuts were from when she was pulling his arm out. Kyouhei's arm must have dragged against the jagged edges of the wall slicing him as it went through. The one thing she didn't want to do was scar the radiant being and that's exactly what she had done.

She regretted even touching and helping him out that wall. If she didn't do that he wouldn't have red bloody scratches all over his perfect arm.

Sunako gently place her hand on his now ruined arm.

Kyouhei closed his eyes and relaxed while Sunako tenderly ran her fingers along his forearm. The coolness of her hands caressing his aching arm felt nice and made him feel sleepy. He was completely drained after only one day with Nakahara Sunako.

"Thanks..." he mumbled before falling asleep.

A/N: This chapter was heaps hard to write! I felt like every time I wrote something, Sunako and Kyouhei were out of character completely. If it's bad let me know... Oh! Heaps of people are favouriting and reviewing, thank you so much! It really brightens my day. I like wake up and check my emails and it's such a good feeling knowing people like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, seriously, I'm not even gonna bother with the excuses 'I WAS BUSY' or 'I HAD FINAL YEAR EXAMS' (even tho it's true). All I have to say is I'm so sorry and a big thank you to wallflower lover ;P for sending me a review each chapter tho the stuff at the end is a bit much lol. This one's for you my friend

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Five**

Sunako continued to trace the scratches on Kyouhei's arm lightly with her fingers, her hand shaking slightly after touching a very deep and raw cut. She then examined the bruise on his elbow, which used to be a yellow, and freaked out when she saw that it was now a dark purple.

_I scarred the beautiful creature's arm, what have I done?!! The gods of darkness will definitely punish me for fraternising with an enemy of light. Arghhh! _

As her fears grew, Sunako was unconsciously gripping tighter and tighter onto Kyouhei's damaged arm, pressing down on his fresh wounds. Her mind was on overdrive, thinking the worst in every possible outcome. Lost in her thoughts of fear and of the punishment to come, she forgot that she still had the radiant creature's arm on her lap and was inadvertently causing pain for that said creature.

Sunako continued freaking out until she heard a small gasp of pain erupt from Kyouhei's lips. Snapping out of her daze, Sunako's eyes immediately locked onto his face without hesitation and released her death tight grip. She saw Kyouhei's perfect face twisted in pain for a few seconds but then slowly return to normal. Sunako didn't even notice she was holding on that strongly. She continued to observe him, watching cautiously for Kyouhei to give of any signals of discomfort but he still, remained in his heavy sleep.

Sunako sighed in relief, thinking back to how and why her hands were even in this position without her noticing in the first place. Her own hands betrayed her and had moved of their own! There was no way in hell she would be caressing the radiant being's arm without turning into a puddle if she was her usual self. But even she, a creature of the darkness, couldn't help but have her feminine side shine through when her best friend was injured. She wasn't that cruel.

_Wait... HUH?_

Since when did this light thing mean as much to her as a best friend?! If anything she hated him. Best friend? What a joke! That's like putting him on the same scale of Hirosh-kun, which is completely not possible because Hiroshi has always been her one and only friend.

There is not one real living person that could possibly take Hirosh-kun's place in her heart, because he is the only one that truly knows her inside out.

They've been through everything together ever since she found him that day, alone and abandoned. Just like her, everyone avoided Hirosh-kun like he had a deadly plague or something. It's not like they ever did anything wrong, it's just the world seeing them as ugly so naturally they became outsiders. Sunako and Hiroshi were like two peas in a pod, relying only on each other through the hard times; since there was never any one else they could count on.

Besides Hirosh-kun, there is no one who can handle her extreme obsession with scary things, there is no one who knows her every strength and weakness, there is no one who can comfort her in times of need, there is no one who can understand her completely without words, and there is definitely not one single person on this planet that would accept her despite all these flaws.

...

_Except maybe _him_..._

...

_Hmmm... must have heard my own thoughts wrong. I couldn't have possibly thought that one of the beautiful beings would be one of MY friends. There is no way that Kyouhei and I could do the same things that Hirosh-kun and I do together. _

Sunako shivered at the thought of her and the dazzling creature laughing, watching gory movies and sharing a bowl of popcorn together.

But then again, him just being there next to her without her having a nosebleed (or melting) would be in a way, kind of... nice. Sunako shook her head violently and slapped her face hard to get rid the thought that she might actually enjoy spending time with the beautiful creature.

_Yep, that's definitely breaking the rules. I'll melt for sure_

Ugh... Honestly what was she thinking of at a time like this?

Anyway, her frien- no- fellow housemate was hurt because he made sure that it was his body hit the wall instead of her. But, seriously! Is this guy right in the head or what? Isn't it better that her ugly, disgusting body gets injured instead of his GODLIKE body?

Despite all that, he protected her again like the idiot he is. There was no reason for him to do that every single time she was in danger. Did he not respect her enough to be treated her as an equal rival instead of a helpless infant? She could take care of herself just fine without him interfering all the time damn it!!

Sunako sighed heavily and looked over at Kyouhei's sleeping face. For some reason his deep breathing strangely calmed her anger and cleared her frustrated head, until all that was left, was a feeling of sadness and confusion.

Sunako isn't stupid. She knew that Kyouhei was different from the rest of her housemates and that he probably does a lot for her without her even knowing.

Thinking back over the years not only did Kyouhei save Sunako _physically_, he saved her in every possible way a person could. He shielded her whenever she needed it and always sacrificed himself for her. Whether it was something as extreme as saving her from death or just being there for her, silently supporting her in the background, Sunako could truly count on Kyouhei no matter what. He had definitely changed her over the years for the better. And, bit by bit, Sunako could feel her cold, dead heart start to beat again.

_Why...? I don't understand... Why he would go that far for someone as ugly as me...?_

Sunako just stared very hard at Kyouhei face, thinking that it would somehow reveal the all answers to her questions. This relationship/thing she had with the radiant being was weird and confusing and she had no idea what was so special about it. All she knew was that she couldn't lose it, no matter what. It was like she was broken and deemed unfixable so everyone decided to give up on her. But Kyouhei was the only who was really trying to put her back together again.

_Damn creature of light, making me feel like a normal human again... Alright! That's enough of thinking about him, look at the situation you're in. More importantly, look at _his _arm. It's pretty bad..._

Sunako decided to ask Kyouhei about it later. She then quickly assessed his arm and made a mental note of what type of treatment she would have to do once she got the first aid kit. Being extremely careful this time, Sunako gently slid her hands underneath Kyouhei's arm and lifted it slowly off of her lap. After quickly checking that he was still soundly asleep, she placed it softly on the floor. Having a new found freedom, Sunako stood up and stretched her aching legs, wincing slightly as she felt the pins and needles each time she took a step. _How long was I sitting there?_ Shrugging that thought aside for now she focused on the task at hand and headed towards her door.

Before leaving the room to find the first aid kit, Sunako saw that Kyouhei's was lying in an uncomfortable position on her hard bedroom floor and stopped. She looked over at her bed and saw the two pillows and then looked back at the sleeping Kyouhei. Sunako looked back and forth at the pillow then to Kyouhei and then to the pillow again unsurely. It was at this moment that Sunako's conscience decided to pop in.

_No Sunako, you've got near enough to the dazzling creature for one day. Think about this logically, touching his arm was pushing it. You were lucky nothing serious happened _then_, but if you were to touch his FACE _now_ that would just be plain suicide!_

Sunako nodded, completely in agreeance with this side of her conscience. She continued towards the door but as she opened it, the other side of her conscience, the one she had been suppressing for years, started scolding her.

_You're not seriously just going to leave him there after you just realised how important he is to you, are you? Look at the poor guy, seriously injured and dead tired after trying to make you feel better AND after saving your ass after your stupid little stunt. And now you're just going to ignore him and let him catch a cold and get a sore neck as well?! Stop being silly and go put a blanket over him and a damn pillow under his head!!!_

Sunako's mouth widened in shock. What was that? It was just like having her Aunty right by her ear yelling her to act more like a lady and less like a selfish child. No wonder she had been trying to ignore it all these years. Sunako guessed this one was the 'angel' and the other one was the 'devil' of the two. Unfortunately the 'angel' one was becoming increasingly louder and it kept repeating the same thing over and over again until it was the only thing she could hear. Sunako sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, I'll do as you say just this once as long as you leave me alone."

It became silent all of a sudden as Sunako requested. Once she was able to think clearly again, Sunako stepped carefully around Kyouhei and walked over to her bed. She picked up the softer one of her pillows and pulled the blanket off her bed. She felt Hirosh-kun staring at her with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Hirosh-kun," Sunako said softly as she hugged the pillow to her chest, "I'll be okay."

Sunako turned around and walked back towards Kyouhei and pulled the blanket over his body, making sure it covered him entirely.

_That was easy enough. This is where I'm probably gonna melt._

Sunako knelt next to him warily and moved her shaky hands towards his head, wondering which would the easiest and _safest_ way to do this. She came to the conclusion that the _quick_ and _swift_ method would work best. All she had to do was lift his head, shove the pillow underneath and put his head back down. Simple. But actually getting the courage to do it wasn't.

_Okay, I can do this. I'll be alright, I promised Hirosh-kun after all..._

Sunako started moving closer to Kyouhei's head again with more confidence but began sweating suddenly when her fingers brushed against the tips of his golden blonde hair.

_Don't you DARE wake up, you damn creature of light!_

Sunako squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held her breath, preparing herself to melt as soon as she touched him. And, in one swift movement, Sunako manage to place the pillow underneath Kyouhei's head whilst her eyes were closed.

Kyouhei suddenly woke up when he felt a familiar cool hand touch his cheek but then pull away. After opening his eyes, he found that he was lying on a pillow and was covered by a large black blanket. Now fully awake, his eyes widened when he saw Nakahara Sunako kneeling in front of him with her eyes shut and fists clenched tightly. Kyouhei stared at her, wondering why she was in this strange position. There was no doubt that Sunako got the pillow and blanket for him but why was she trying so hard not to open her eyes?

He watched her quietly until he Sunako relax slightly and then start to slowly open her beautiful violet eyes. Kyouhei really wanted to look at them properly but decided that it wouldn't be best to scare her at this point in time. Especially when he was vulnerable and had one less arm he could defend with. So Kyouhei instinctively closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep once again, for her sake.

Sunako looked down and saw that the dazzling creature was still soundly asleep. With a small smile she stood back up and left her sanctuary to finally find the first aid kit, with Kyouhei safely sleeping inside.

As soon as he heard the door close and Sunako's footsteps disappearing down the long corridor, Kyouhei sat up utterly puzzled.

_What was that about?_

**A/N:** Again I apologise but I know you don't really care that much. This chapter had a lot more insight into Sunako's head so that you kind of have an idea where both Kyouhei and she are at. This way if anything were to happen it maybe won't seem so much OTT. (hopefully) R & R

SHOUT OUTS:

Lil'shingami

Emichii

rin  
anitsirhc

Hououzairyna

iryna


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** HEY EVERYBODY I'M BACK!! Lovin' the reviews, cheers so much guys :D So much wonderful support coming my way I'm so happy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Six**

Kyouhei sat up slowly and scratched the back of his head, thinking back to what happened just moments before. It was really strange, but what his mind was telling him was even stranger. For some reason, it looked like she was going to kiss him. Kyouhei felt his stomach jolt as he considered it a second time. But after a few seconds, he exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, KYOUHEI? You're such a dumbass; there is no way that could be true! It's Sunako we're talking about here, the creepy girl who can't even stand being in the same room with you let alone get close enough to _kiss_ you! There's just no way..._

Kyouhei shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. Sunako's face was right above his and she had her eyes closed. Any idiot who saw that situation could put two and two together and come to the conclusion that she was about to kiss him while he was asleep. Kyouhei's shook his head violently.

_Why did I come up with that idea first? There has to be another explanation. Come on, think!_

The first idea he came up with was that the cup noodles he made for lunch made her sick and that Sunako was getting herself ready to throw up.

... Sort of made sense. He wasn't very good at cooking or following directions so it was a definite possibility that he gave her food poisoning. But then again, if that were true he would be sick as well, yet he felt perfectly fine, minus the throbbing he felt coming from his tattered arm. There was that and then there was the fact that Sunako would never _purposely_ vomit on him. He knew that for sure.

Okay scratch that idea. Kyouhei remain silent as he thought through it again, trying to erase all his thoughts of the 'would have been kiss'. His next thought was that maybe Sunako felt guilty for tackling him before so she was about to cry...

Kyouhei just sighed. That was a _normal_ girl reaction, not a Sunako reaction. Sunako would never, **A:** feel guilty for hurting him, or **B:** cry over him. It would just never happen, unless she was possessed again.

_POSSESSED! She might have been- _

Kyouhei just smacked himself on the head. His ideas were getting stupider and stupider by the minute. He was just going round in circles and kept getting more and more frustrated as to why it mattered to him so much. If she wasn't about to kiss him then so what? And even if she was about to, well... that didn't matter either because he's not allowed to do any perverted stuff to her. But even if Kyouhei went through it as logically as he possibly could, it still annoyed him. Having nothing to do, he continued to try and figure it all out.

Kyouhei laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to re-live the situation. He thought more carefully this time, trying to remember every single detail so he could come up with other possible explanations for Sunako to be in that position.

He started with the most obvious: Sunako leaning over him with her eyes shut. She was breathing heavily and roughly, her hands clenched tightly on either side of his head. Kyouhei then remembered the feeling of her long hair as it slid gently onto his face as he just watched and waited to see what she would do next. He remembered himself looking intently up at her face; gazing at all Sunako's beautiful features that he only just noticed a few hours ago. Kyouhei's auburn eyes followed down her delicate face, past her slender nose and then finally to her small lips. As she appeared to becoming closer to him, he remembered wanting to see how soft her lips really were...

Kyouhei felt his stomach lurch suddenly as he realised what actually happened.

_She _was_ going to kiss me and I... I did nothing! I wanted her to..._

Kyouhei sat up suddenly blushing and stared at the floor. He turned his head to the side and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, as he tried to rid the images of Sunako from his mind. Now, for some crazy reason, Kyouhei could only think about kissing her and about holding her and never letting her go. This made him blush an even brighter red.

_Ahhhh, damn it. Not only am I falling for a crazy girl, I'm actually _attracted_ to her..._

Kyouhei looked around the room, trying to find something, _anything, _to keep his mind off of kissing her. He looked over at Sunako's messy room, at the new hole in her wall that was in the shape of his arm, at the array of gory DVDs everywhere, and at her skull friend John. But when Kyouhei looked down at his arm he could briefly remember Sunako's cold but gentle hands holding it and caressing it softly.; his mind flashed the image of Sunako leaning over him. He felt his heart speed up when he remembered it again and again and again.

_I've got to get the hell out of here. All I can think of is her when I'm in this room..._

Kyouhei then pushed the blanket off him using his good arm and got up slowly, making sure he didn't knock his sore arm on anything. He then broke out into a run towards the door. Hopefully he could escape before Sunako came back.

He opened the door quickly but stopped suddenly when he found the one person he was not ready to see right now standing in front of him. Kyouhei felt the familiar feeling in his chest return as his auburn eyes met Sunako's stunning amethyst eyes. She had the first aid kit in one hand and a plate of fried shrimp in the other and was looking up at him with uncertainty. Kyouhei's eyes soften slightly when he saw all the trouble she went to for him but decided if he didn't get away now, he would definitely be losing the bet and maybe something even more important.

Turning away from her, Kyouhei tried to make some excuse, "Um, I'm feeling a lot better now so – err, I'm just gonna go back to my room,"

But Sunako wasn't fooled one bit. There was no way he could be fine after an injury like that. Also you know Kyouhei's not feeling well when he turns down fried shrimp!

"Don't be stupid, how are you supposed to treat your wounds with one arm?" Sunako said.

Kyouhei opened his mouth as if to answer her question but Sunako cut him off straight away.

"No excuses, it'll take ten minutes to fix your arm up," she explained, "and then you can leave if you want."

Kyouhei sighed in defeat and nodded. Even though he knew everything she said was true, it didn't make him feel any better about the dangerous situation he was probably walking into. Sunako walked past Kyouhei and placed the first aid kit and the plate of shrimp on the ground and then sat down next to it. Kyouhei followed her reluctantly but obediently and sat next to her, being careful not to look directly at her. He tried to distract himself by eating a couple of fried shrimps. Kyouhei smiled slightly when he recognised the taste of Sunako's wonderful cooking. Nobody make fried shrimp like she does.

Sunako watched Kyouhei munch happily on the fried shrimp she brought with her. Satisfied that he was feeling a little better, she opened the latches on the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and a handful of cotton buds. Sunako poured some of the liquid onto one of the cotton buds and moved closer to Kyouhei but then stopped as her body started shaking once again.

_Stupid Kyouhei, this would all be a lot easier if you weren't so dazzling! I know I forced him to come here, but I'm not sure I can do this..._

Kyouhei was half way through eating a shrimp when he noticed Sunako was getting ready to clean his wounds but then stopped.

_She still has a problem with touching me, so why did she even bother forcing me here? I definitely have to try and change the way she thinks._

Kyouhei stared directly at Sunako and held his injured arm out for her.

"Here," he said quietly, but Sunako just shook her head violently.

"It's okay, just do it quickly and it will all be over," Kyouhei explained.

"A creature of darkness should not touch a creature of light," Sunako started.

Kyouhei groaned loudly, "When are you gonna get over that stuff? Nothing bad will happen to you if you touch me! It doesn't matter if there's a 'rule' that says you aren't allowed to touch bright creatures, nobody is gonna come up from the underworld and get you if you do. It's all in your head! Enough of this stupid crap about not going near 'radiant beings'. All that matters is how the other person feels-"

Sunako listened to Kyouhei, trying to understand everything he was yelling at her.

_How the other person feels?_

Kyouhei kept talking, "And as for me Sunako, you can touch me whenever you want. In fact, I need you to touch me right now so you can fix my arm up. So please get over this weird fear..."

After finishing his speech, Kyouhei was puffing slightly and he continued stared heatedly at Sunako. He told her _exactly _how he had been feeling all these years so he hoped that something got through to her, or at least the part about how she should stop being afraid of radiant beings.

Sunako just stared blankly at the dazzling creature in front of her. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Whenever I want...?" Sunako asked slowly, making sure she heard right.

Kyouhei looked over at her and saw a serious expression on her face.

"Huh?" he stated dumbly.

Sunako shuffled closer to Kyouhei. "I can touch you and nothing terrible will happen to me?" she questioned again.

"Ye- yeah," he stuttered slightly.

Kyouhei blushed lightly but tried not to break eye contact. It seemed like she was about to take a huge step forward at last and he didn't want to ruin that. But he felt increasingly awkward because all her attention was on him, and on top of that, he struggled to ignore the butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

"You promise?"

"Yes," he answered quicker this time and then added quietly, "but it only works with me."

This time Kyouhei turned away to hide his face. If Sunako saw him right now she would definitely find out that he was making the last bit up. He tried to remain calm and waited to see what she would do next, when he heard her mumble,

"I see..."

_So he really is special to me._

Slightly disappointed that she didn't say anything more, Kyouhei decided to start fixing up his own wounds when he unexpectedly felt a cold, shaky hand holding his wrist lightly. He looked back to Sunako and watched in shock as she started to count to ten.

"Nine....ten..."

Kyouhei's heart skipped a beat for what felt like the fiftieth time today, when Sunako flashed him the most amazing smile Kyouhei had ever seen.

"You were right," she said, beaming.

**A/N:** YAY Sunako's happy, well there is a first. Haha she's usually so gloomy! This is definitely a quicker update then my last one *smiles*. This is the part where Sunako's and Kyouhei's relationship has to start to change otherwise they will be so OCC if you try and get them together (well that's just what I think anyways). This chapter was super duper hard because it had heaps more dialogue then my others. I love dialogue in stories but I just don't think I'm very good at writing it myself. My ultimate goal for this story is to have 100 reviews so if you could help me out id really appreciate it! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello you wonderful people! I'm finally updating thanks so much for sticking with me even tho I'm so slowww and maybe there are even better stories out there than mine. But I work very hard on this one coz I had food poisoning so for a whole day I wasn't at school or work so BAM! This got done! Also I have holidays in like a week so you'll definitely be getting an update sometime then. Okay enough of my jibber jabba onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Seven**

Kyouhei's mouth dropped in shock at the gorgeous girl smiling up at him and blinked twice. Instead of the usual gloomy dark aura surrounding Sunako, she was shining with a brightness that was so beautiful that it had him unconsciously moving towards her. It was like an unknown attraction, drawing him closer and closer to her. It was the strangest thing that Kyouhei had never felt in his entire life until now, but before he knew it, before he realised what he was doing, he was slowly leaning toward the girl that he knew for sure now that he had fallen for. His heart was encouraging him with full force but his head was telling him no, that this was crazy, that she would probably kill him.

But even though Kyouhei was well aware of all that, he was way past the point that he could chicken out because Sunako had already noticed that he was closing the gap between him and her.

Sunako's smile faded suddenly as she saw the intense look in Kyouhei's eyes. Now Sunako isn't a mind reader, but she knew how to instantly recognise Kyouhei's feelings just by looking at his eyes. She could read him like a book because he showed all his emotions on his face without meaning to. After two years with living with him, she learned to know what he was really thinking; even if he turns away, Sunako knew what was wrong straight away. Over all the time they spent together, she eventually came to understand him better than anyone else. If he was angry, she knew. If he was sad, she knew. If he was hurt, she knew.

So the look Kyouhei was giving her right at that moment, she knew very well. That look was only for her. He was watching her with _fear_. It was the look Kyouhei had every time they had a fight or when she was in trouble. Except this time it was different, it seemed deeper and not only that, there was something new in his eyes, something that Sunako had never seen before and that stirred something inside her. Instead of running away as she had always done times before, Sunako chose to stay with him. Kyouhei _is _special to her and she decided to trust him completely but she was still unsure what was going on. Why she was feeling the way she was and why she had changed recently. So many questions ran through her head but for some reason she felt that if she broke the silence now, she might never find out something that was extremely important. So Sunako stayed determined and waited to see what would happen next.

_What is he thinking? _

_It's not gonna be like before is it? _

_He's very close so why isn't he dazzling to me yet?_

Kyouhei stopped suddenly a few inches in front of her face and waited, deciding whether to suppress himself or finally do what he's been wanting to do for what felt like a lifetime. He stared a Sunako's pretty but slightly puzzled face and felt his insides going insane from his nerves. Slowly, Kyouhei started to loose all the confidence he had a just a minute ago…

The only thing stopping him was the fear of rejection. Kyouhei was afraid of that one thing. Nothing in this world scared him more than Sunako either getting hurt or her turning him down. He knew that it would probably damage him so deeply that he wouldn't know what to do anymore. Sure, he's been turned away many times by Sunako, in fact it used to be an everyday occurrence: he'd be too 'bright' for her and she'd have a nosebleed and run away. However, Kyouhei was always half-hearted about it back then. He was always teasing her a little bit. He meant nothing by it.

But right now Kyouhei was fully serious and the Sunako in front of him, was not acting like normal and pushing him away. That frightened the shit out of him.

Kyouhei broke away from his thoughts when he finally realised that something incredible was _not_ happening in front of him.

There were no nosebleeds, her eyes were not closed shut and she hadn't ran away from him yet. Instead, the weird, scary girl that was obsessed with gore and skulls was staring back at him determinedly with her violet eyes. She looked so serious, like she was searching for something. But the way she did it with her lip pouting slightly and her brow creased caused Kyouhei to be for a moment, completely vulnerable.

_Damn you Sunako…_

Kyouhei's entire face turned bright scarlet when he saw Sunako looking up at him with such an… _adorable_ face. He turned his head away, not wanting to show her his embarrassing face.

After a moment, Kyouhei muttered, "sly…"

Sunako blinked after registering that he finally said something.

"Huh?" She responded dumbly after seeing Kyouhei turn away. Sunako shuffled closer and leaned forward to try hear a little bit better but jumped when Kyouhei faced her again, this time with only a light shade of red covering his cheeks.

"You're so sly…" Kyouhei repeated quietly, staring intently at Sunako with an almost painful look in his eyes.

"Wha-" Sunako started to say but stopped suddenly as Kyouhei's face was slowly moving towards hers again but this time he had a burning look in his eyes.

Kyouhei touched her cheek gently with his hand and Sunako gasped silently but remained still as he lifted her head up ever so slightly. Kyouhei tilted his head a little to one side and looked down at her with his smouldering eyes. Sunako closed her eyes tightly straight away as she felt her face get very hot. When Kyouhei looked at her like that, it was as if he was a completely different person. She could hear her heart start to beat loudly and her breathing get faster as she felt Kyouhei's thumb trace her lips tenderly. He was so close now and Sunako felt herself wishing he would hurry up and close the space between them before she died from these overflowing feelings.

_HOLD ON A MOMENT! I WANT THE DAZZLING CREATURE TO KISS ME?_

Sunako opened her eyes so fast that she just saw Kyouhei change his original direction and move past her face. She felt his chin resting lightly on her shoulder and his warm cheek against her face.

_It's too hot, and he's way too close!_

Sunako started freaking out and put her hands against his chest to push him away when Kyouhei whispered, "Sunako…" softly in her ear.

_Eh?_

Sunako stopped struggling and froze as Kyouhei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"You're too cute, Sunako." Kyouhei continued, holding Sunako tighter.

"…_."_

Sunako's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Kyouhei snuggled closer into Sunako's neck. This was the calmest he had felt in years just by being close to the girl he had feelings for.

"You know I-"

BANG!

"KYOUHEI! SUNAKO! WE'RE HOME!"

Kyouhei suddenly pushed Sunako out of his arms and looked worriedly at the door. He could hear three sets of footsteps running up the stairs and head towards the room he and Sunako were currently sitting in.

Kyouhei and Sunako glanced at each other quickly then stood up and turned away from each other, blushing brightly.

_That was a close one._

All of a sudden, Yuki ran through the door into Sunako's room. Smiling widely, Yuki ran over to Kyouhei excitedly.

"Welcome back," Kyouhei said weakly, giving the younger house member a small smile in return.

"Hey Kyouhei, Sunako," Takenaga greeted the teenagers with nod.

"Welcome home," Sunako replied with a quick bow.

"I'm back- whoa! What happened here?" Ranmaru asked nudging Kyouhei and looking around the room that was in shambles.

Kyouhei gritted his teeth. "What do you think happened?"

"Hmm lets see… I think that you attacked Suna- UGH!"

"Shut up you pervert! Nothing happened, I kept my word!" Kyouhei yelled after elbowing Ranmaru in the stomach.

"Oh? You really did _nothing _to her?" Takenaga asked suggestively.

"Of course not! Only an idiot would want to do anything to her. Jeez!" Kyouhei shouted, pointing at Sunako.

Yuki checked on Sunako cautiously after Kyouhei insulted everyone for being 'idiots'. He watched sadly as he saw her all the hurt in her eyes from what Kyouhei yelled about her.

Takenaga sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Kyouhei…"

"What?" Kyouhei asked angrily, facing Takenaga.

"We've barely been here for five minutes and you're already in a foul mood," Takenaga stated calmly.

"Yeah, Kyouhei stop being so mean, especially to Sunako…" Yuki said sulkily.

"Tch, whatever…"

Kyouhei looked up and saw the extremely disappointed looks that Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki were giving him. Then he turned to Sunako and saw her watery eyes staring at him. Kyouhei's eyes widen and he felt something unpleasant inside of him churn.

_Oh God… I made her cry…damn it…_

Kyouhei ruffled his blonde hair violently.

"Ahhh, what the hell!"

Kyouhei stormed past his friends and stopped in front of Sunako. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the door. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki stared in amazement as they watched Kyouhei hold Sunako's hand, but then stop suddenly in front of the door.

"Now that you guys are back, the bet's off," Kyouhei said while staring at the door. "I can't do it anymore." Not turning around, he then opened the door and ran out still pulling Sunako along with him, without any hint of letting go.

**A/N:** Wahhh! Kyouhei's being a man :O OH MY GOD! I wish there were more guys like him in this world because he's so HOT and manly! *drools* ANYWAYS that's my update and I know it's kind of short but I wanted to cut it off there because it's the perfect spot for a 'TO BE CONTINUED'. Ah this story is getting good… but I wanna know if u think they are moving too fast or not. Is it OCC yet? Advice would be much appreciated :D

So for now goodbye oh and pleeeease review! Means so much to me


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **WOW! Happy Australia day everyone! :D

If there is still people that actually stuck by this story for the ridiculous amount of time that I neglected it, awesome! You guys are troopers! Okay so this chapter will probably be the saddest one of the whole story so if you don't wanna be sad like I was for the next couple of hours today don't read this. Oh plus its got the F-word in it so if you're strongly against swearing just ignore that bit ;) Without further ado I give you chapter eight!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Eight**

Sunako stared at the back of the radiant being's head with blurry vision as he pulled her roughly behind him. She felt extremely hurt, and even worse than that, _embarrassed, _that she let herself, once again, be tricked into thinking he actually gave a rat's ass about her. What _really _got her blood boiling was that Sunako completely convinced herself that she could feel those sorts of feelings again for another person. Not just any person though, someone she considered her very own 'special person'.

_How could I be so stupid…?_

A single tear rolled down Sunako's cheek as she felt Kyouhei's originally firm grip loosen and gently intertwined her fingers between his. Sunako felt the familiar warm fuzzy feelings return as if they were back in her sanctuary once again. Just from that one simple movement he made, she felt her emotions burn wild.

But, it was short-lived as she remembered the words bright creature said so uncaringly in front of their friends about her. By hearing the one person that she decided to give her whole trust to just minutes before, say something like that, it brought up all her worse fears. The wonderful and new feelings she was enjoying before, were quickly replaced with the sharp pain in her chest she felt now. It felt like one thousand knives had been thrown at her heart all at once.

Sunako wiped her face roughly with her free hand and made a promise to herself. It was at that very moment that Sunako decided to shut away everything she ever felt around the dazzling being. All the happiness, the attachment, the irritation, the concern, all she ever felt for him was locked away… even the small amount of love she thought she had felt for him. As far as Sunako was concerned, it was as if he was a stranger to her now. It was the only way she knew how to completely and entirely protect herself from the pain that she felt right at this instant. It was horrible; it ripped her from the inside out. She never thought she would let it happen twice. The same pain she felt with her first love but much worse. Kyouhei wasn't just some middle school girl crush she got from first sight. This was something much more serious. Her feelings for him had grown over time by being with him through thick and thin, by understanding him, by relating to him and eventually coming to care deeply for him as a person. He was her best friend and she was his.

But now, to her, it was like he never existed.

Sunako drained her face of all emotion and slowed her pace down until Kyouhei was literally pulling her along.

Kyouhei felt himself begin to drag Sunako behind. He stopped walking but tightened his grip on Sunako's small hand. For some reason Kyouhei felt as if he would lose her if he let go now. He couldn't will his body to move, to turn around to face her. He knew that if he saw her crying right now a part of him might die, knowing that he was the cause of her pain. He felt like a massive dick. How could he possibly lie about his feelings and insult the girl he is in love with? What a real mess of things he made this time.

But all he has to do is explain himself properly to her and everything would work out, right? He just has to apologise and Sunako would say 'I know' and forgive him like always, right? Everything would return to normal then, right? …Right.

Gathering all his courage, Kyouhei turned to face Sunako.

"Listen, I-"

Sunako suddenly pulled her hand out of his grip.

Kyouhei stared blankly at Sunako trying to figure out what actually just happen, when he saw her face. No pain, no tears, no anger, no hurt. Nothing.

A feeling of dread filled him and Kyouhei started to panic.

"Look, Sunako," he started as he took a step closer towards her.

Sunako instantly took two steps away from him.

"I'm really sorry for what I said back there," Kyouhei continued quickly, taking another step forward.

But, as soon as he did, Sunako turned her back to him and began to walk towards the house.

In that very moment, Kyouhei watched her walk away from him. He didn't even notice that it had started to rain. All he cared about was Sunako and he could feel her slipping away. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he could barely think. His mind just screamed one thing over and over again:

_Chase after her! Don't let it end like this!_

Kyouhei quickly walked in front of her and started again.

"I didn't mean it-"

Sunako stopped and swiftly walked in a different direction away from him once more.

Kyouhei didn't give up and ran after her for a second time. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and tried to get her to face him and actually listen to what he was saying. He looked down at her, trying to find any trace of emotion. But he found none. He watched the rain drip down her porcelain white cheek and down to her neck. Sunako was so beautiful to him right now. The way the moon shined brightly down on her, the way the rain soaked her hair and it stuck to her cheek slightly. He felt her shake slightly under his grasp. They were both completely drenched from the rain but she still refused to look at him.

That hurt Kyouhei more than anything in the world did. At that moment, he felt like he had no other choice, he could no longer help himself; he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Sunako, please…"

Sunako pushed him off her immediately and ran away from him. There's no way in hell she would let that radiant being use those words to trick her again. She also hated the fact that he touched her so easily like that. Whatever happened to the boundaries and walls she built around herself to keep people out? Why did they crumble so easily?

It didn't even matter anymore. All that mattered is that she acted as if she never met Takano Kyouhei in the first place and that she makes sure he stops interfering in her life.

Kyouhei was in front of her, breathing hardly from running after her once again. Sunako turned her head away from him as he got on his knees and looked up at her desperately.

"Please, just at least look at me…"

Sunako started to move her head towards him then stopped. She couldn't look at him anymore if she wanted to forget about him completely. Shaking her head forcefully, she turned around and sprinted as fast as she could, ignoring the raindrops whipping her face, leaving Kyouhei all alone in the storm. She payed no attention to heart screaming at her to go back and just ran.

Sunako knew the only thing she needed right now was to be back in the one place she felt safe and accepted. Back to her room. Her sanctuary.

**MEANWHILE…**

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki were waiting in the living room for Sunako and Kyouhei to return. Yuki was pacing up and down the room impatiently with a worried look on his face.

"Sit down, Yuki, they'll be back any minute now," Takenaga said, sounding slightly annoyed. Though he was quite concern for those two himself, he couldn't show it otherwise the other guys would worry even more.

"I can't help it!" Yuki exclaimed, "they've been out there for an awfully long time and it's raining pretty hard!"

"He's got a point, Takenaga," Ranmaru butted in, "plus didn't you see the look on Sunako's face when he said he didn't want to do anything with her?"

Takenaga closed his book and sighed.

"Yes, I did," Takenaga admitted quietly, "I have never seen Sunako that hurt before, even after everything Kyouhei's put her through these two years, this seems like the worst thing he's ever done."

"You're right…" Yuki agreed.

"Yeah, usually Sunako doesn't care or would smack him one for pissing her off but today, she actually looked like she was about to cry," Ranmaru added sadly.

"I wonder why things have changed now." Yuki muttered.

Takenaga put his book on the coffee table and rubbed his temple lightly.

"The only explanation that I could think of is that something happened while we were away," Takenaga thought aloud, "It's gotta be that."

"Hmm, yeah…" replied Ranmaru, "that sounds about right."

Suddenly, Sunako opened the front door roughly, accidentally slamming it against the sidewall causing all three guys to jump. She stood there like a lost soul, face covered completely by her long hair, water dripping all onto the floor.

"S-S-S-Sunako-chan?" Yuki exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

The three roommates ran over to her, concern written all over their faces. Takenaga took off his jacket and draped it over Sunako's shivering body and Ranmaru started to lead her to the bathroom.

"I'll run a bath for you, Sunako-chan," Yuki said quietly, "We don't want you to catch a cold."

Sunako shook her head softly and pulled the jacket off her shoulders, and pushed it back into Takenaga's hands.

"Sunako-chan?" Takenaga said with a confused face.

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki watched as Sunako headed slowly to her room, dragging her feet and closed the door behind her. Silence filled the air as the guys returned to the living room, still shocked at what that they had just witnessed.

Yuki and Takenaga just sat down on the chair and stared worriedly at the fireplace while Ranmaru walked over to the window to check if Kyouhei was coming back. His eyes widened suddenly at what he saw outside.

"Oh, this is so not good."

Takenaga and Yuki stood up quickly and ran over to the window to find out what Ranmaru was talking about.

Kyouhei was laying on his back starring at the sky in the front yard of the mansion, the rain pouring all over him.

"We better go get him before he does something stupid," Takenaga said as he walked towards the front door and grabbed his umbrella.

Ranmaru and Yuki nodded, grabbing their umbrellas too and followed Takenaga to where Kyouhei was loathing in self-misery. The three friends leaned over him trying to shelter what they could of Kyouhei with all their umbrellas.

"Come on, Kyouhei lets get you inside," Takenaga said softly as he offered his hand to help him up.

Kyouhei turned away from them, anger written all over his face.

"Go away," Kyouhei mumbled quietly.

"Now now now, we don't want you to catch a cold, Kyouhei," Yuki started trying to lighten the mood.

Kyouhei's eyebrows creased further and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Just come back-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Kyouhei yelled angry, refusing to look at anyone.

Takenaga and Yuki stared at Kyouhei in utter shock but Ranmaru just sighed and turned around.

"There's no helping it," he stated loudly as he casually walked back toward the house, "Lets just leave this pathetic guy to sulk alone then, guys."

Giving Kyouhei one more worried glance, Takenaga and Yuki nodded and ran after Ranmaru obediently.

"Guys, seriously," Yuki started once they were inside, "What are we going to do? I don't like this at all…"

Takenaga walked up the steps slowly but then stopped dead, giving Ranmaru and Yuki serious looks.

"For once, I honestly don't know…" Takenaga said quietly, "I don't know…"

**A/N: **BUM BUM BUUUM! Wow im actually depressing myself with this story right now. Like how could I actually write something so sad? Sunako trying to pretend like Kyouhei no longer exists when they finally almost had mutual feelings AND Kyouhei acting like that after she no longer wants anything to do with him? My gosh this is horrible BUT alas don't worry this is all to make it massively epic when they get together in the end (or don't they? Mwahaha you wont know until you read on!)

THOUGHTS? SUGESTIONS? COMMENTS? REVIEWS?

Much love, until next time xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SO IM BACK AGAIN! Im actually getting better at this actually updating a chapter thingo ;D since I got some lovely reviews straight away so I updated! Last chapter I was like up until 2am finishing it! But you have no idea how good the feeling is to wake up in the morning and find such encouraging reviews its so amazinggg! Okay here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Nine**

It was the next day at the mansion and Sunako was sitting in her room like always, watching horror movies and eating chocolate. The events of last night were long behind her. So what if every now and then a thought of the radiant being just happened to pop up in her mind. He didn't mean anything special to her. There was no way it meant that she missed him already or that she was regretting her decision. Nope she felt nothing for that big idiot.

Nothing.

The only thing she felt right now was extreme annoyance at herself for thinking of him at all! What did she just decided to do last night? _To have nothing to do with the bright creature._

And what was she spending her precious time doing this morning? Thinking all about him and not even paying attention to the very gory film playing in front of her.

Even though she knew what she must do, it was still very hard to forget the fact that she was furious at him for messing with her. Sunako smacked her head roughly with her remote control, and willed herself to focus on the movie playing. After all, she ordered this limited addition explicit movie over the black market just to get her hands on it, and she missed a good solid 20 minutes because her head was clouded with so many conflicting thoughts.

Sunako decided to block out everything and watched as a deformed creature continued to twist a man's head until it became separate from his body.

Sunako giggled slightly and held the bowl of chips to her left.

"That was awesome, wasn't it?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

Sunako felt her stomach drop as she realized the person she thought she was talking to wasn't there and she was talking to no one. She quickly tried to convince herself that she was talking to Hirosh-kun or Josephine but she couldn't fool even herself if she tried. She knew deep down who she wished she was _really _talking to.

Sunako placed the bowl of chips on the floor and looked over to her clock. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the time 11:17am showing on the screen. By now, usually Kyouhei would have busted down her door and demanded that she make his breakfast, and then later he would have barged into her room again, ignore her protests, and join Sunako on the floor to watch all her new horror movies. However, today was different. Starting today, she realized all that would be ending because she made it very clear last night what she wanted.

She would no longer have a _real_ person that understood her as well as he did anymore, but it would be for the best.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she became aware that it was strangely quiet in the mansion and that no one was bothering her.

Sunako sighed to herself.

Wait.

Sunako repeated that last sentence in her head, over and over.

_No one was bothering her… _

So, they finally got the message hey? Finally, after the years, all four of the beautiful people were letting her live her life in peace.

Sunako smiled slightly and nodded.

_Yes, this is exactly how I want to live the rest of my life. I do not care at all about him. I feel _nothing_ for him…_

BACK DOWNSTAIRS…

"Should we really leave her alone up there?" questioned Ranmaru as he walked into the living room where the other two roommates were located.

"And him out there?" Yuki added nervously.

"Sunako is hurt, right now she needs time to herself," replied Takenaga. "As for Kyouhei, well he's a big boy and will just have to take responsibility for his stupid actions."

At that moment, Kyouhei slammed the front door open. He stood there with his arms crossed tightly, shaking like crazy, and his cheeks were red from being out in the cold all night.

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki stood up and watched as Kyouhei ran up the stairs toward Sunako's room with a determined look on his face.

"Uh oh," Yuki said before all three guys followed him.

Blissfully unaware of what was happening outside of her room, Sunako continued to happily munch on her chips when her door suddenly whipped open, revealing a trembling Kyouhei staring down at her. Sunako noticed his clothes were so wet that they were dripping puddles onto the floor, and his hair wasn't standing up spiky like its usual self but flattened down and stuck to his face.

Sunako's mouth opened in shock at the radiant creature standing in her room, but then she remembered she never wanted to see him again. She turned her head and adverted her eyes away from his intense gaze. Kyouhei just glared fiercely at her in return and unsteadily hobbled forward until he was directly facing of her.

Sunako began to panic.

Maybe if she pretended he wasn't there he might go away. But, in her own mind she knew that Kyouhei never gave up that easily. He came here for a reason and he wasn't going to just walk away.

She tried her best to ignore him entirely by finding an interesting spot on her floor to look at, but she couldn't help but jump when she heard his husky voice begin to speak.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Nakahara Sunako," Kyouhei said as loudly as his weakened throat would allow him to, "but I didn't buy it for one second…"

And, with those few words, Kyouhei fell on his knees and collapsed on top of a dumb struck Sunako.

_What the…?_

With Sunako caught underneath Kyouhei, she could feel every movement of his body. She could tell his breathing wasn't regular, she could see the sweat that had formed on Kyouhei's perfect forehead. She could feel his ragged breathing hitting the nape of her neck and his extremely high temperature through his clothes that were cold and soaked from the rain.

_He is definitely sick… but its not my fault this damn creature of light turned out like this, is it?_

"Oh my god! Kyouhei!" Ranmaru exclaimed, slightly out of breath, with Takenaga and Yuki right behind him as well.

Sunako raised her hand and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm under here too' which was followed by an 'oh shit' by the gents as they ran over to the couple on the floor.

"Sorry, Sunako-chan," Yuki apologized, as they quickly prepared to grab different parts of Kyouhei's limp body, "We'll move him out of your room as fast as we can and leave you alone."

Sunako just nodded silently.

"What have you gone and done to yourself this time, Kyouhei?" Takenaga asked the unconscious boy after touching his forehead. "Guys, this is serious, his temperature is way too high."

"Okay, well first thing's first lets get him back to his bedroom and into bed." Ranmaru said, as he picked Kyouhei up by his torso and pulled one of his arms around his neck. Takenaga did the same on Kyouhei's other side to help support his weight.

"Yuki, go get something to lower his temperature," Takenaga ordered. The smaller roommate nodded and ran, knowing that was all he could do to help Kyouhei now.

Sunako just sat quietly and watched the scene unfold in front of her. Kyouhei was coughing lightly and sneezed once as Takenaga and Ranmaru carried him out the room.

Kyouhei has always been prone to get injured and sick. This time was no different from any other. Sunako had lost count of the number of times he had been to the hospital or all the times that she had to take care of him when he was sick. And, once again, that moron had gone and got himself a cold.

Groaning, Sunako stood up and began to head to the kitchen. Kyouhei needed her to prepare some stew and strawberries for him. She reached out for her door but paused suddenly.

_The dazzling creature only has a cold and you are running straight to him? Do not let him back in so easily. You are better off without him interfering in your life…_

Sunako looked fiercely at her door, fighting herself on the inside. Her head reminded herself of the promise she made only just last night, but her heart was screaming at her to go and help Kyouhei immediately because he needed her. Sunako found it extremely hard to just forget about the one _human_ she had come to care about so strongly over the years.

Sunako closed her eyes tightly, letting her hand drop from the door handle and return to her side. She knew she had to let this pass for her own good. If she ran to him now and nurtured him, as she was used to, it could bring up those familiar feelings all over again. It would mean that she had accepted him back into her life once more.

So, even though it was killing her on the inside, Sunako remained in her room alone with her thoughts, trying to ignore all the loud and hectic voices from the guys coming from outside.

Meanwhile, Yuki ran up the stairs after filling up a bowl of water, and charged straight into Kyouhei's room, almost tripping in the process.

"Slow down, Yuki!" Takenaga scolded as he sat Kyouhei down on the bed, leaving Ranmaru to support him.

"Sorry…" said Yuki, while he placed the bowl of water and facecloth on the bedside table.

Ranmaru let go of Kyouhei guardedly, walked over to the face cloth and placed it in the water bowl carefully.

"So, I know this is a little late to bring up now, but I have no idea how to look after a sick person," Ranmaru confessed.

Takenaga rubbed his chin slightly, "Now that you mention it, I've always been taken care of when ill but I have never personally nursed anyone back to health."

"Well I only know the basics, like putting the cold cloth on his head to lower the temperature," Yuki admitted, "Sunako usually does all this for us."

Suddenly, a soft thud could be heard behind them. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki looked over to see that Kyouhei was no longer sitting upright but had collapse onto his back from exhaustion.

"Ah, crap, sorry Kyouhei," Ranmaru apologized as he gently placed the wet cloth on him forehead. The three roommates lifted his legs up onto the bed and straightened him up, ensuring that he was laying comfortably. While they were moving him, Kyouhei mumbled something faintly.

"What did you say, Kyouhei?" Yuki asked as he leaned closer to hear him better.

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter as if in pain, Kyouhei repeated the same mumble once over again.

"I…"

All three guys were leaning as close as they could to Kyouhei to try to understand what he was saying.

"Kyouhei, what do you need?" Takenaga asked, getting impatient.

"Sunako…" he finally answered.

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki's mouths dropped open in shock. They all knew that Kyouhei always had a thing for her, but he never openly admitted it in front of them. He also never used her first name either. Usually he would call her 'Nakahara' or 'You'.

"I want Sunako…" Kyouhei breathed softly.

After a few moments of nobody doing anything, Yuki stood up straight.

"Um, okay," Yuki replied, still in shock, "I'll go get her now."

Takenaga and Ranmaru stood up as well and watched as their youngest housemate ran out the room to get Sunako. As soon as he was gone, Ranmaru pulled Takenaga to the side of the room to get out of Kyouhei's earshot.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Takenaga asked, confusion written all over his face.

Ranmaru sighed. "Well, do you think she will actually come?"

"Of course," Takenaga answered confidently, "Sunako-chan has never abandoned Kyouhei when he's been sick, no matter how demanding he got."

"Yeah…" Ranmaru agreed, "but after last night, I'm not so sure anymore…"

Takenaga and Ranmaru both leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for Yuki to return. The room was completely silent besides for Kyouhei's loud breathing and occasional cough.

All of a sudden, Yuki opened the door and slowly walked into the room. Kyouhei used his remaining energy to sit up slightly. He watched Yuki come in alone, his eyes looking at the ground as if lowered in shame.

"Where's-?" Takenaga asked.

Yuki just shook his head glumly and turned to Kyouhei.

"Sunako-chan won't come," Yuki said sadly, "she says she doesn't want to see you, Kyouhei."

Kyouhei instantly looked hurt as Yuki's words hit him. As if last night wasn't painful enough, to have someone actually say out loud what he was fearing the most, was like reliving it all over again. After hearing that, it felt like somebody was continually shooting him through the chest every five seconds and never planned on stopping.

Kyouhei just rolled over to his side with his back facing his friends.

Taking this as a sign to leave him alone, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki left the room as quietly as they could and shut the door behind them.

Kyouhei covered his face with his arm.

_She doesn't want to see me anymore... it's all over…_

**A/N: **And so this concludes chapter nine! Whoa next chapter will be number 10… ill be entering double digits :O haha that's kinda scary. You may or may not have noticed that this chapter is longer than the others. WHY? You ask. You can thank snapurjawshut for that ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, um IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A VERY LONG TIME. I'm at a point in my life where I don't know what I want to do since all I've done is study for like 18 years. Anyways no excuses as per usual! What can I say about this chapter… ehe I think its kinda cute 3 but yeah I was feeling depressed like re-reading my story so I was like THAT'S IT! It needs to be more happy but the only thing is I still have a paranoid feeling that im making Sunako and Kyouhei OOC which I never ever want to do in my story… anyways, here ya go, chapter ten!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters. Support the manga!

**Chapter Ten**

"Something's burning!" Takenaga practically screamed as he busted through the kitchen door.

"Huh?" Ranmaru replied dumbly, while he was cutting up a carrot.

Yuki pushed past Takenaga and ran towards the stove, turning all the knobs until everything was completely off. All three guys walked cautiously to the smoking pot and looked over at the burnt mess left inside.

Ranmaru leant forward and sniffed it, but immediately jumped back and started to cough and make gagging faces.

"Oh my god!" he gasped as put his hand over his nose and mouth.

"Do you reckon Kyouhei would notice that his meal is burnt to a crisp and smells like death?" Takenaga asked sarcastically. His two roommates nodded their heads. This was Takano Kyouhei they were talking about! He turns into the biggest fusspot whenever food gets involved.

"Well, this worked out well…" Takenaga said slowly, not taking his eyes off the blackened sludge in the pot, just in case it somehow became alive and jumped out to attack him.

The three roommates had decided that Ranmaru would be the best person to at least _attempt_ to cook something for the sick Kyouhei since he used to work at that French restaurant for a while. But what happened in the end? All hell broke loose. Even with that little amount of experience, it was not enough to make even an edible meal. They couldn't even make a simple strew for him.

Yuki looked over at the pile of chopped carrots sitting on the cutting board and sighed.

"Doesn't Kyouhei _hate _carrots?" Yuki asked as he pointed towards the diced vegetable.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he does too…" Ranmaru mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly. His attempt at cooking was a disaster.

All of a sudden, a loud coughing erupted from upstairs. The three roommates just stared at the burnt mess in the kitchen and then worriedly at each other.

"Guys, I thought we could do this on our own," Takenaga said, looking concerned. "But it really looks like we need Sunako-chan's help on this one."

"I think so too," Ranmaru added as he tried to scrape the burnt sludge into the trash, but with no success. That sludge decided that it wasn't going anywhere. "But we already asked her once and she outright refused to do anything."

"Well we have to try again!" Yuki exclaimed. He was trying to stay optimistic but it was hard when he could hear Kyouhei start another coughing fit.

Yuki suddenly stormed up the stairs to Sunako's sanctuary. Takenaga and Ranmaru just stared anxiously at each other and them followed the younger housemate.

Meanwhile in Sunako's room

Sunako giggled at the very explicit movie that was playing in front of her while she patted the top of John's skull. It was the same movie she started to watch before, but because of a certain person, who she was _not _going to mention, she was so rudely interrupted and missed all the juicy parts. Sunako was broken from her thoughts when she heard a loud coughing that seemed to come from the room next to hers. She worriedly looked towards the direction of the noise but stopped when she heard shouting from the other housemates coming from downstairs.

_Those bright creatures don't look like they are doing a very good job at caring for the radiant being…_

Because of the lovely new hole in her wall that a certain _someone _bashed their stupid arm through, it was a lot harder to block the outside noise out from her sanctuary. Sunako sighed softly and stared down at her friend John.

_I can't…I really should… but I wont…_

Sunako picked up the remote to the television and lowered her head in shame as she turned the volume up higher and higher until she couldn't hear the bright creature coughing anymore. She stared intently at the screen trying to shut her head up. The volume could block out the noise, but it failed to block out _his _last words that was running through her mind.

"_I don't know what you're trying to pull, Nakahara Sunako, but I didn't buy it for one second…" _

What did that dazzling creature mean…? Was it because she started to ignore him? Was it because she refused to look at him anymore? Or was it the fact that she was _pretending_ not to care about him ever again?

_Wait. Pretending? I am not pretending! This is for real! I couldn't careless what happens to the creature of the light!_

But something inside of her kept repeating the word lie lie lie…

Before she knew it, Yuki was behind her shaking her slightly to try to get her attention. Takenaga and Ranmaru were also in her room, standing behind Yuki with their hands covering their ears.

"Sunako-chan!" Ranmaru yelled. "Are you trying to make everyone in this house deaf?"

Takenaga quickly picked up the remote and turned the TV off completely.

"What are you doing? Just leave me alone!" Sunako screeched furiously, glaring at the three guys standing in front of her.

"But Kyouhei-" Ranmaru started but stopped when he saw Sunako shut her eyes tight and cover her ears, refusing to listen.

"If you could-"

Sunako just shook her head.

_Its not pretend, its not pretend, I don't care about him…_

"No, no, no, no…" Sunako repeated, rocking back and forth.

Takenaga sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. Sunako was being more than her usual difficult self. In his eyes, she was being completely unreasonable and cruel. No matter what cruel thing Kyouhei might happen to blurt out now and then, he still did many nice things for Sunako because he genuinely cared for her deeply. Over the years, he went to further lengths to help her out than any of the other roommates ever did.

Takenaga knelt down in front of her and pulled Sunako's hands from off her ears. She fought against him to put her hands back where they were, until she heard him speak angrily.

"Sunako-chan! Just listen to us for a minute!"

Sunako stopped struggling but kept her eyes firmly closed.

"We don't need you to take care of him like you usually do, we just need you to tell us what Ranmaru, Yuki and I have to do to help him get better." Takenaga reasoned.

"Yeah Sunako-chan, if you could just take a look at him tell us what we're doing wrong?" Yuki pleaded.

"For once, its Kyouhei that _needs_ you right now, not the other way round." Ranmaru added quickly.

Sunako opened her eyes at the last comment. It hit her hard. For the sake of her pride she was being so heartless. She knew that deep down, but she tried to ignore that little nagging voice telling her to run to him right now. Having someone actually say that out loud caused her stomach to drop. Takenaga saw the change in Sunako after Ranmaru reminded her of what she was actually doing to Kyouhei by not coming to care for him.

"So, will you come see him?" Takenaga asked slowly.

Sunako nodded once, stood up walked past Ranmaru and Yuki and out the door. The three housemates just stared at her in shock and followed after her quickly. They couldn't believe that she had gave in so easily. After dealing with Sunako these past couple of years, they knew that she was stubborn and hard headed and would never do anything that she didn't want to. Before she was so determined not to help, but now…

Sunako carefully opened the door and walked into Kyouhei's room, looking around slowly. She realised that this was the first time she actually entered _his_ room. All the blinds were closed making it completely dark and Sunako noticed that she felt immediately more comfortable. She suddenly heard a moan and then the rustling of sheets, which caused her to remember the reason she was here in the first place.

It was her fault he was like this, so really it was her duty to make sure he recovered properly and then they could go their separate ways. If she helped him now it would definitely get rid of the guilt that was eating away at her. Even though he was the one who betrayed her, she was the one who decided to go outside in the freezing cold and the rain.

Kyouhei was lying on his back and he was breathing hard and unevenly. Sunako walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him looking down at his perfect face in the darkness. All of a sudden, her emotions and memories came rushing back to her all at once.

"_All that matters is how the other person feels."_

"_And as for me Sunako, you can touch me whenever you want. In fact, I need you to touch me right now…"_

Everything he ever said to her, it overwhelmed Sunako to the point, that in that single moment, she found she couldn't help herself.

Sunako shakily moved her hand to Kyouhei's forehead and she slowly swept his bangs to the side. It was surprisingly soothing to her and she found she couldn't stop even if she tried.

Kyouhei's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the familiar cool touch that he thought he would never feel again. He smiled faintly and leaned into her touch.

Sunako continued to caress his face lightly until she felt Kyouhei's large warm hand now holding onto her own. She jumped slightly when she felt a spark at even the smallest contact between them. She tried to pull her hand back but he wouldn't budge, it was obvious that he was not going to let her go anytime soon. Sunako's breath caught in her throat the instant she looked down and found Kyouhei's smouldering auburn eyes staring up at her.

However, there was something different reflecting from them, now instead of looking at her as if he was trying to hide everything away from the world. He was radiating a new feeling; he now looked at her without holding back anymore, smiling brightly.

"You came."

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki just watched the scene silently unfold from the doorway.

"Ahem, maybe we should wait outside and give them two some space?" Ranmaru suggested quietly, winking towards Takenaga and Yuki. They both nodded and slipped away without a sound, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: **And so this concludes chapter ten! HOLY MOLY! Did something just happen between Kyouhei and Sunako? They seem to be acting a lot more comfortable around each other lately, which I think matches up to the manga quite well because if you read some of the latest chapters Sunako is touching Kyouhei these days out of her own free will. Which personally I think is one of the biggest character developments that have taken place since the start. That and the one where Sunako actually kisses Kyouhei first! Haha okay so I'll stop ranting now and start the next chapter for all you beautiful people out there and once again REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED

Peace out xox


End file.
